<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jay Hyung Will Help, Don't Worry by TooManyFandomsToBeSane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643441">Jay Hyung Will Help, Don't Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane'>TooManyFandomsToBeSane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon Compliant, Crying, I think I wrote the panic attack accurately, Jay helps him through it, Jay is a good hyung, Jungwon accidentally cuts his finger while cutting fruit, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, but I get anxiety attacks not panic attacks (usually), fluff like always, its not bad but it triggers a panic attack, platonic ship, this is my first sickfic so bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While cutting fruit for a snack, Jungwon accidentally nicks his finger. While the cut isn't serious, it triggers a panic attack. Jay is there to help him calm down and take care of the wound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jay Hyung Will Help, Don't Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is different from what I normally write, I'm experimenting again y'all. There is a lot of mention of blood (the wound bleeds a lot but it's not a serious cut) so heads up on that. Take some more JayWon lmao I have plenty! Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwon stood in the kitchen, patiently making a snack for him and whoever else wanted to share. The last convenience mart run bore strawberries, and the leader, a bit hungry, thought it was much healthier than the ramen the seven usually inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>He had already run the berries under the water and was working on cutting the leaves and stem off, wary of the blade. He knew he was clumsy, but he also knew how to successfully cut fruit, dang it.</p><p> </p><p>As the rhythm became repetitive, his mind wandered to their schedule. They were unbelievably busy lately; preparing for a comeback was difficult, but it’s all part of the job. The thoughts led to Engenes, who were desperately trying to guess their hair colors or comeback concept. He thought it was so cute how involved they were, with the group or with each other.</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted, and not in a pleasant way. He watched as the knife, which was supposed to be dull, ran a horizontal line across his pointer finger. All he could do was stare, head empty, as a slim band of blood rose to the skin and ran out of the cut. It soon started gushing out, thin and bright red. His mind clicked on immediately as it was about to drip, and he ran to grab a clean paper towel.</p><p> </p><p>His heart beat erratically as he watched the white choke with red, and he started shaking. The rational part of him knew that it wasn’t a serious wound, it would clot in a moment or two with pressure, but he could not stop the panic attack from rising.</p><p> </p><p>Frozen in place, worried that if he moved it would hurt, the shaking wouldn’t stop. Nausea started as he folded the paper towel to a fresh side, gasping at the throbbing pain that ensued. That must have caused a part of his brain to wake up, as he now thought, “I need hyung. He can help me.”</p><p> </p><p>Problem was, to his shocked mind, which hyung? Who would handle this panic attack the best?</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter. He was too far gone to care, he just needed someone to calm him down and help dress his cut so it wouldn’t get infected.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly stumbling out of the kitchen, legs wobbly, he held his finger firmly and looked for the nearest hyung (Ni-Ki would try his best to help, of course, but he didn’t handle other people’s blood well).</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he made it to the living room, he made eye contact with Jay sitting on the couch. His eyes immediately teared up.</p><p> </p><p>Jay didn’t know what to do for a split second, taking in the image of his dongsaeng who was shaking, about to cry, and holding his finger like it was about to fall off. He quickly leapt to his feet and ran to Jungwon, one arm out as he went to cradle his face and the other to his shoulder. He was about to ask what was wrong before he was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I’m okay but I accidentally cut my finger and now I’m having a panic attack. It’s not that bad but it hasn’t stopped bleeding yet and I need someone to help me calm down.” Jungwon talked fast, trying to explain in as little time as possible. He needed someone’s comforting presence, and he was glad Jay was the first person he encountered. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, of course. Uh, okay, can I see it? Actually, don’t take the tissue off yet, that’s still a lot of blood. Keep pressure on it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jay walked Wonie to the couch, sitting him down and rubbing his back. He absolutely hated the thought of his being hurt, but he needed to be a good hyung and help him through this.</p><p> </p><p>Surprising his hyung, Jungwon laughed a bit through the tears, saying, “I know this is so stupid, rationally, but this dumb panic attack amplified everything. I can’t stop crying and I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. Just making sure you’re alright is what matters.” He ran his fingers through Jungwon’s hair, not wanting to look at the blood or tears just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a shaky deep breath, the younger said, “I’m going to check on it. I think the bleeding stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up and lightly holding onto his arm to keep the wound steady, Jay kept his eyes trained on Jungwon’s finger as it was revealed from a mound of red.</p><p> </p><p>The cut was smaller than he thought it would be but, to be fair, Jungwon did say it wasn’t as bad as the panic attack let on. </p><p> </p><p>The blood had indeed stopped, but looking at the cut prompted another wave of nausea for the younger. He closed his eyes and leaned into Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Taking initiative, Jay tried to ground him while being productive. “I need to clean and bandage this, do you want to come to the bathroom with me or stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Jungwon didn’t like the idea of Jay leaving his side, but he didn’t think he could make it to the bathroom with how fuzzy his head felt. </p><p> </p><p>He sniffed (thankfully the tears had stopped). “You go. But be quick, please, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyung detached himself from dongsaeng, kissing his head quickly, and headed to find the correct supplies. </p><p> </p><p>As he passed the bedroom, he thought that the others were probably sleeping or maybe still at work. These days it was hard to keep track of who was home at what time. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the living room, Jungwon was feeling a bit calmer. Jay always helped him feel better no matter what, and the fact that the bleeding had stopped was reassuring. He tried to stop his nose from running in the meantime (those reflexive tears were so annoying; he hated crying).</p><p> </p><p>Quickly hurrying back, arms so full that he was using his shirt as a sling to carry most of the supplies, Jay set down everything next to his spot and sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>Leader-nim made sure to let the older know his current condition. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling better right now, hyung. Maybe the panic attack is over?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so,” mumbled Jay as he grabbed the disinfectant.</p><p> </p><p>He worked quickly, talking through the steps so that Jungwon knew exactly what was going on and what he was doing. The process went smoothly, besides getting a bit of medicine on the couch, and Jungwon, back to his steady self, watched curiously as his hyung dressed the cut (which no longer made him sick to look at. He was proud of himself for that). </p><p> </p><p>After laying on the last bandage, Jay gently kissed his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung that is SO cheesy and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, Wonie, the magic will work if you let it!”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes and smiling, he said, “Thank you, hyung, for helping me.” Jungwon tentatively held the arm which contained his injury, afraid to move it around too much in case the bleeding started up again. “The rational me was screaming ‘What are you doing!!’ as the rest of me went into panic mode and I really couldn’t stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘s okay, Wonie, if I saw that much blood I probably would’ve freaked out too.” He continued to play with Jungwon’s hair. “Speaking of, is the panic attack completely over?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it is, I feel better now. Again, thank you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very welcome.” He pulled the younger into a hug. The younger, not wanting to let go of his arm but still wanting to reciprocate, cuddled into Jay’s chest. He was so thankful for his hyung, now and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is loosely based on a personal experience lmao recently I accidentally stepped on a clipboard and ended up stabbing my foot with it and I had the exact same reaction as Jungwon so I thought I could use that sickfic idea to combat minor writer's block. Hopefully, the panic attack was written realistically (as mentioned I get anxiety attacks, not panic attacks although I think I had one with my recent dumbass injury lmao). I hope y'all enjoyed this fic, and comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>